Becoming Hutch
by rsb57
Summary: A journey that begins with Ken Hutchinson and ends with Starsky and Hutch.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: what would have happened if Starsky and Hutch had never met as police detectives? Would it be destiny that brought them together? A challenge courtesy of The Me and Thee YAHOO Group.**

shshshshshshsh**tydbtydbtydbtydb**shshshshshsh

_**The meaning of life is to give life meaning-- Ken Hudgins**_

**BECOMING HUTCH**

**chapter 1**

Ken Hutchinson steadied his nerves before entering his home. He'd known that his wife Vanessa, was working up to another argument over their lifestyle. Things were fine enough for Ken but Vanessa wanted better. Not necessarily interested in her husband's advancement in the educational community, but if a move forward, out of this stifling, small town could improve her situation, then she'd fight like hell to make sure Ken took advantage of any position that would offer a better living status.

At the time, he and Van lived in a cozy, stucco style bungalow in a small town in Minnesota. Ken taught Journalism and Criminology at the community college which was located in an area surrounded by bigger cities. But you'd never know it by the sleepy, country feel to the place. The main source of employment was the community college. Ken enjoyed the small town and easy existence. However, it was a constant irritant to his soon to be ex-wife.

His sharp tongued, social climbing, beautiful, sexy, bitch of a wife wasn't satisfied with her husband's choice of a career. She wanted him to apply for the Journalism Department Head position at the University in the next town so they could bump up their salary, move into one of the historic three story homes and party with all the right people. Ken just wanted to be near the kids who really wanted to learn, not deal with the administrative bureaucrats he'd have to contend with just to get his curriculum approved every semester.

One evening he was alone in the house. He didn't want to know where Van was. Ken found himself in another reflective mood. He got out his guitar and started picking at a tune that he had no memory of hearing before. It provided the backdrop for his latest round of dissecting his life. He acknowledged his own penchant for such an activity but he really longed to find who the real Ken Hutchinson was.

He felt the need for something more fulfilling. He loved what he did; he just didn't see it taking him on the journey that he craved. He occasionally wrote free lance articles for newspapers and magazines but none of them had provided the opportunity that he felt was calling him. His criminology background taunted him and he wanted to combine his writing skills with his natural curiosity to investigate and write the all American true crime drama.

The front door opened and Van wooshed through it with an air of importance and annoyance. She couldn't wait to drag him into a discussion which led to the same oldargument. The blond man wondered why she'd waited so long to finally fling the 'D' word at him. She seemed to take pleasure in pointing out his faults, his weaknesses and according to her,

"Why are you so content to sit here, play that stupid music and be so boring?"

Ken put the instrument down with more tenderness than he'd shown his wife lately. He stood up and began to walk out of the room. This only resulted in igniting Van's temper further. The next words were nothing new but it was the beginning of the end. She immediately spit out the word 'divorce' which resulted in another humdinger of a fight.

"Just go ahead! It might be the kindest thing you've done in your whole life!" Ken ran his hands through his blond hair. He was getting frustrated with the same old arguments. Maybe divorce would be the only thing that would save his sanity.

"Well, it would certainly be an improvement in my life, that's for sure. I've got contacts, you know, who have already promised to set me up with a modeling career. That way I'd meet really interesting people, not your socially conscience, boring, egg head friends!"

Ken stared at her. Mesmerized by the highlights in her auburn hair, he briefly thought about running his hands through the silky thickness and kiss that full pouty mouth. But another look at the angry, venomous passion in her eyes squashed that desire.

At that point, Vanessa stalked off to the bedroom and slammed the door. Ken heard her a few minutes later on the phone. He made out the words, 'finished' and 'Monte Carlo.' He suspected she had a lover but he just didn't care. He'd tried to keep her satisfied and interested but lately, nothing was good enough for her. He wouldn't fight the divorce.

A few weeks later, she'd greeted him at the door when he returned from a late afternoon class. He had reached above the door frame to retrieve his key from the ledge. His hand hovered near the lock but the door jerked open revealing a very smug look on his wife's face and a heavy appearing suitcase in her hands. She opened the door wide enough to slide the suitcase out to him followed by his guitar case complete with his prize possession.

He'd gone to live in one of the rooming houses near the campus and found it to be quite adequate. He'd never needed a lot of space or things in his life so the sparsely furnished room seemed like heaven. One morning as he opened the door of his LTD, a young man walked up to him, verified that he was Ken Hutchinson and then handed the blond a large manila envelope. He knew what it was so he just threw it on the front seat of the car as he got in behind the wheel. He'd hold off the reality till he returned that evening from his last class.

Later that afternoon, he let himself into his 3 room, furnished efficiency apartment, dropped his briefcase on the bed and pulled out the envelope he'd received earlier that day and dropped it on top of the briefcase. He plopped down on the sagging bed and thought about what he'd done earlier in response to that envelope. After being served the papers earlier, he'd gone to the head of his department and put in for a sabbatical. One year to go off and find his calling. One year to travel and find the perfect story that would bring him the satisfaction that he knew in his heart he'd find.

Now as he stared at the legal document, he was strangely relieved. They'd been married for five years but in that entire time, Ken had only been happy for the first year. He had fallen in love with Vanessa Phillips at first glance. He should've known it was his hormones that proposed marriage six months later instead of his head. Shaking his head to clear away the bitter memories, he undressed as he made his way to the bathroom to change clothes. A long run around the campus relaxed his tense muscles and cleared his thinking to start planning his future.

Still, the need for a quick, cold shower erased further memories and desires from his body.

A month later, Ken had his bags packed and as he sat in his car, he felt giddy. Restlessness was replaced with a sense of purpose.

The specific destination didn't matter to Ken. He just got in his car and started driving. He figured he'd find the story he was meant to write about along the road. So,armed with maps and a road atlas, he headed west out of the college town without even a glance through the rear view mirror.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**BECOMING HUTCH**

**CHAPTER 2**

Traveling in an unpredictable car was not how he'd pictured this adventure. Four times the car shuddered and spewed steam out from under the hood. Each time Ken found himself on the side of the road on another deserted highway. Luckily, someone would eventually come by, pick up the stranded driver and take him to the local repair garage. Afterwards, the car patched together and Ken's nerves nearing the edge, he would be on his way. After the last breakdown, he traveled with two gallon jugs of water in the trunk which gave him a small sense of comfort and usually kept the car working reasonably well.

One evening three weeks down the road he'd started on, the LTD had spent the last hour coughing and spitting in an attempt to keep alive. But the car finally gave up all together which was how the blond found himself in a little town called Bedford Crossing.

Ken paced next to a tow truck that didn't seem to be in any better condition than the car it had rescued. This was the reason his head pounded and no amount of aspirin had so far relieved. He stood outside of the tow truck protecting his one material possession. Granted, his LTD was a brown bucket of dents, squeaks and other idiosyncrasies, but it was the one thing his ex-wife didn't want. Well, that and his guitar which he clutched to his chest.

With no reserve left for adventure, he finally gave in to the fact that he was stranded until either his LTD could be fixed or he could find another cheap, dependable model. In the mean time, once the garage owner stopped laughing at Ken's obvious distress, the blond took the advise and walked the short distance to a simple motel. What the motel lacked in charm it made up with exactly what Ken felt he needed, a bed and a shower. After he checked in, he made his way across the empty parking lot to a local eatery that the motel clerk had suggested.

"Joe makes great scrambled eggs.", suggested the clerk.

Going with that high praise, Ken picked his way around the littered parking lot and entered the quiet, simple diner. He slid into a booth near the door and ordered coffee from the willowy blond waitress who scribbled down his additional order for scrambled eggs. She smiled and asked if she should bring one or two glasses of water.

"Nope, it's just me." Ken sighed as he felt the need for company. It was one thing to crave adventure; it was another thing not to have anyone to share the experience with.

"Just have the cook scramble the eggs and throw in some left over vegetables. I'm tired and don't feel like anything heavy. Eggs make a great light dinner." Ken stared into the woman's tired but friendly eyes. Glancing at her name tag, he tried to be a little more personable.

"Uh,look-- Alice?.. I just need something quick. I've been driving all day and my car is rather temperamental so I just need to rest my bones and my wheels." Ken offered her a thin smile. He was rewarded with an answering smile that lit up the whole room. She shook her hair back out of her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Alice seemed to relax as she stepped back to look at her customer.

"You aren't from around here are ya hon? Why, if you ain't the cutest thing!" She spoke with a smooth southern drawl. Curiosity overtook his tired brain as Ken wondered what story the lovely woman with the lines around her eyes would reveal.

The compliment in the slightly breathy voice resulted in the pink tinge of a blush to spread across his face. He cleared his throat as he answered back.

"You're sweet, Alice. No I'm not from around here, but then again, my guess is you aren't either." This time his words caused the waitress to lower her eyes and bite her lower lip. Some long ago memory crossed her face before she answered.

"No, you got that right. I'm a southern gal. But sugar, I better get your order in before the old man back there starts barking at me to quit the jabbering!" Right on cue, a bellow of complaint sounded from the kitchen.

"Alice, get in here and pick up Sam's order!" The voice grew louder and closer until the portly cook stood with his hands on his hips. "I swear girl, I'm gonna replace you one of these days with one of my kids!" He pointed to the pick up window and stared until the blond waitress huffed in exasperation as she made her way to pick up the order.

Alice picked up the food, offered a pouty kiss to the cook and danced her way over to the customer who's food started the ruckus in the first place.

Ken laughed as he watched the obvious routine play out in front of him. The cook had on a small white sailor cap which perched on his bald head. His girth spread out over the apron he wore. It sported many grease stains, ketchup stains and one added it's mark as the heavy set cook wiped his hands down the front of the apron as he growled a response and went back into his domain.

Alice came back over to Ken's table, eyed the pick up window again before she sat gratefully across the table from him.

"That's the same line Joe throws at me every night. It's like a stage routine or something." Alice smiled at her customer and wondered again, what had brought him to this diner. There was something about him that fascinated her. She wanted to know what was behind those sky blue eyes.

Alice winked at the blond as she stood up again and turned back toward the kitchen. Ken looked around the diner, content in the quiet. He settled back against the wall and spread his long legs across the booth. He closed his eyes and still saw Alice with the soft, easy smile. The writer in him wanted to know how she'd ended up in this little diner so far from home. But then again, his own story would be a good one told over a few beers. The aroma of coffee pulled him out of his revere. He opened his eyes and sat up to savor the coffee which had quietly appeared. Alice was no longer in the front of the eatery so Ken concentrated on fixing his coffee just the way he liked it. He took a sip and savored the aroma and the fresh, strong brew.

A few minutes later, Alice returned with a large plate of scrambled eggs with an assortment of fresh, stir fried vegetables strewn over the top. Wheat toast accompanied that with a selection of individual jellies, honey and peanut butter. She left Ken to his meal but she found plenty to keep her busy in the near empty diner to stay close to this interesting and handsome blond customer. She'd noticed his crystal blue eyes and felt drawn into their depth. She made it a rule not to flirt with the customers but there was something different about this guy.

Alice made one more loop around the mostly vacant diner. A few late customers finished up their meals, paid and waved as they headed out the door. One or two were regulars who came in once they got off the late shift at the factory to have pie or just to chat with the cook in the back. But now the day was winding down for everyone and Alice was tired. Her feet burned and her back ached. But somehow, she didn't want to be alone tonight and kind of needed the blond man's company.

As for Ken, he continued to nurse his coffee. He had lost interest in it awhile ago but he didn't have the energy to get up from the booth either. He didn't want to go back to a cramped, lonely motel room with nothing but the TV for company. He watched as Alice finished cleaning the tables, filling the sugar bowls and picking up the tips left by the customers. He wondered again what her story was and why the lines around her eyes intrigued him. He gathered his courage and thought up a good line but instead, as she made her way back to his table, he reached out for her hand and just stared into those eyes which reflected his own loneliness.

It seemed a long time that Alice returned his gaze, neither saying anything but finally, Alice nodded her head to some unspoken desire. She slipped back into the kitchen to let Joe know she was leaving and that the diner was cleaned up and ready for the morning. On her way back to Ken, she grabbed her purse from under the counter.

As if it was the most natural thing, Ken slid Alice's small hand in his. She didn't question the gesture or remove her hand from his bigger one. It just seemed right to them both.

Standing before the door, she pulled their hands up toward her chest and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. She felt the calluses as his hand rested in hers.

"What do you do for a living? Construction work?" She pushed open the door and led them both out to the parking lot. It was bathed in the lights from the diner as well as the street lamps. The night was cool with a light breeze. Faint aroma of jasmine met Ken's nose as he breathed in the night air and his companion's comforting scent.

"No but I play the guitar a lot. I guess that's the reason for the rough hands. Hey, where can we go in order to get to know each other better?" He looked down at her with a sense of wonder. He wondered why he felt so comfortable with her and why he wanted more than just a one night stand.

Alice was thinking along the same lines. She had no interest in meaningless sex and rarely indulged in a quick turn in the sack but with this man, she had a desire for more. She didn't understand it but felt the need to know Ken on a deeper level than just empty sex.

"My place is just a few blocks from here. I'm not trying to make a pass at you either, I just..."

"I understand. I want to talk also. And it's no line. I really want to get to know you. I just went through a divorce and now I'm on a journey with an unknown destination. I think you're part of that." They walked along after that in silence. It was easy and slow. They came to her building and she led the way into her comfortable home.

She walked to the kitchen and put the water on for tea. She set out two cups and came up with a selection of herbal teas which were her favorite way to wind down in the evening.

"Hey, you've waited on enough people tonight. Go ahead and put your feet up. I can at least find my way around the kitchen and make us tea.", Ken offered, as he slid off his jacket.

Gratefully, Alice sank into the couch and put her feet up under her. She leaned back into the cushions, closed her eyes. Soon Ken began humming as he worked in the kitchen. She didn't recognize the tune but it was comforting and she relaxed further as she realized how much she trusted this man. She listened to the sound of his voice as the pleasant tune washed over her.

She let out a long sigh and finally opened her eyes. She looked around at her apartment, trying to see it through her guest's eyes. The morning paper lay scattered across the coffee table. She straightened them to make room for the tea. She scanned the rest of the room and decided it looked lived in but not cluttered. Her eyes rested on the one picture on the TV. A picture of her momma and herself. It had been a long time since she'd talked to her mother. Alice was 16 when she left home. Her mother collected a series of abusive boyfriends and after one of them had found his way into Alice's bed, the young girl left, determined not to end up like her mother. Even though Alice worked in a diner, she was happy and proud of her modest but comfortable life. Now she had an opportunity to find out about Ken. She knew it was risky to take up with someone she'd only met a few hours ago, but something told her that Ken was different.

Her visitor joined her on the couch. She inhaled the soothing aroma of chamomile and spearmint blended tea. She sipped at the brew as she gazed across the cup at Ken. He'd also fixed a plate of apple slices and cheese. The perfect way to relax after a long day on her feet.

"So all I know about you so far is that your car broke down, and you appreciate the properties of herbal tea. But what brought you here?" Her voice was quiet and had that special southern drawl. Her words were slow as she thought about what she needed to know.

Ken set his cup down on the coffee table and picked up an apple slice as he thought about his answer. What had brought him to this point in time? Not just an unpredictable car. It was more than just a coincidence that he'd ended up in that diner and now here with Alice. He felt a sense of hope and anticipation. He was sure that the answer to his journey was in this room.

He began by explaining about his divorce and leave of absence from the University where he taught. He described the restless need to take off and find his true self. The words sounded so empty and meaningless but he could tell by the look in her eyes that somehow she understood.

"So I just need to find that certain story and I know it will give meaning to my wandering spirit. Doesn't that sound so dramatic?" Ken sipped at his tea and smiled at Alice.

"Honey, not at all! It's the writer in you and I admire your ability to put those feelings into words." She shoved the paper again out of the way. She needed to keep her hands busy and suddenly felt shy.

Something caught Ken's attention and he reached for the top section of the paper.

"Hey, I thought both these guys had died. By the way, where is Bay City, California from here?" He scanned the article, suddenly absorbed by the details.

The article outlined the gangland hit in Bay City of two police officers. Jerry Michaels died in the gun fire and his partner, David Starsky, had survived but tried to shield his partner from the gunfire without success. The article went on to say that the one man was dead before he'd hit the ground and that Starsky's injuries were critical and made worse when he'd put himself in front of his partner. James Marshall Gunther was the person responsible for the hit and he'd been tracked down, tried, convicted and was now in the state penitentiary on a life sentence with no chance at parole.

There was a picture of both policemen who had been shot. The column went on to say briefly that after three months, David Starsky was still recovering in the hospital and his prognosis was unknown. The police spokesperson, Minnie Kaplan, expressed her admiration of the surviving detective but provided no further comment on his current condition.

Alice watched as Ken became more engrossed in the news story. She could tell he had completely forgotten about her as he studied the words and the pictures. He even reached into his shirt pocket for a pen and notebook and started to write his own comments.

Quietly, Alice got up and removed the cups and empty plate from the table. She cleaned up in the kitchen and turned the light out. She came back to the couch as Ken laid the paper on the table.

He leaned back against the couch and rubbed the puckered skin between his eyes.

"I live in Minnesota and we only got the first reports of this case in our paper. As it got less coverage, I just thought they both died. But now, I think I need to get to Bay City. I need to find David Starsky."

"Well, it's only about three hours from here. We've had updates pretty regular since it happened. They even covered some of the trial of that Gunther character on TV." Alice searched Ken's face. His eyes sparkled, making his clear blue eyes dance with enthusiasm. She briefly wished that she was the reason those eyes were so expressive. She touched his face, tracing his mustache. It was a tender act, not meant as anything sexual. But she couldn't deny that the blue eyes held her.

He caught her hand in his and kissed it. He held that small hand close to his heart as an idea spread through his soul. He knew this is where he needed to be. He needed to be with Alice but he also needed to go to Bay City. A plan formed in his mind as he bent to pull Alice in an embrace.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

Ken shifted and felt something soft against him. He blinked and stared at the body next to him on the couch. He lay on his back, legs parted. A warm, sleep tousled, beautiful female form nestled in his space. He lay thinking of a night full of talking. Despite the gentle, lingering embrace, the visitor found he was too excited by the newspaper column to focus on anything but talking.

As Ken shared his plans to get to Bay City and meet the spokesperson for the police, Alice listened, dreaming along with him. She didn't take his distracted attitude as a sign he had totally rejected her. Quite the contrary. As Ken made his plans and notes, he'd held her hand, kissed her nose and wanted her opinion on how to proceed. All of this had fascinated her. She was used to feeling worthless and used by men. Ken made her feel safe. She wasn't ready to analyze this any further. She just knew she wanted to be with this man for as long as it lasted.

Now, she stretched against Ken, lingering in the half awake stage, enjoying the sound of his heart in her ear.

"Morning!" Ken whispered as he kissed the top of her head."What time do you need to be at work?" He shifted and sat up further against the cushions on the couch. His back ached but he had no wish to get up just yet.

Alice smiled into Ken's shirt. She couldn't believe they fell asleep talking. Not only did she hear his heart beat but now, she heard his stomach rumble with hunger.

"Today's my day off. I'd like to help you decide about Bay City."

Alice untangled herself from Ken as she got up from the couch. She never did change her clothes last night. She had been so involved in Ken's excitement about the newspaper article that she forgot to even brush her teeth before they'd fallen asleep. Actually, she'd fallen asleep listening to his voice. Now she was anxious to make herself more presentable.

She stood up and stared down at Ken. He was already sitting up and going over the notes he'd made last night. She smiled to herself as she headed to the bathroom. As she splashed water on her face she thought about breakfast. Well, he'd had breakfast for dinner last night so maybe he'd want something more substantial now.

She went into her bedroom as Ken's voice followed her. He was still excited and was full of ideas.

"I'd like to get in touch with that police spokesperson. I'll bet I'd get plenty of details from her. I just hope I can get a chance to meet David Starsky. I better head back to my motel room. I need to rescue my car first, then make some phone calls."

The room grew quiet and at first Alice was worried that Ken had left without saying good bye. She quickly ran a brush through her thick hair and hurried back out to the living room.

Ken paced the room, counting out an invisible list on the fingers of one hand. His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he stopped to write something on the small notebook clutched in the other hand.

She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She was making plans herself and was wondering how to approach her suggestion. She was worried about a friend of hers who had gone to Bay City about 6 months ago. Sharon left for 'the big city' to make her acting debut. Once settled, Sharon had called Alice and told her she already had a couple interviews lined up. They spoke once a week up until a month ago. Sharon called to tell Alice that she was going to move in with her new boyfriend who'd promised to put her in his next movie. That was the last time Alice had heard from her friend. She tried calling the number a few weeks ago but it was disconnected. She was worried sick about her and now perhaps this was her opportunity to go and find out what had happened to Sharon.

Ken sat on the couch and shared a smile with Alice as she set a cup of coffee in front of him.

She pushed her long hair back off her face as she sat beside the still thoughtful man. She decided to ask to go with him to Bay City.

"Ken, I'd really like to go to Bay City with you. I have a friend there."

Ken listened to the soft southern drawl. He was drawn to her voice and her eyes. She seemed so trusting.

"Well, I'd like the company. I just don't know what I'll find once I get there. I want to set up an interview with.." , he flipped open his notebook until he found what he was looking for. "-- with Minnie Kaplan. I want to set that up before I leave. I'm hoping to leave in a few days. Do you think you can be ready that soon?"

"There's nothing holding me here. I'm sure Bay City's in need of a good waitress. I pay by the week for this apartment. The only thing I own are my clothes and that picture of my momma. Joe will grumble a bit at my leaving but he's a good friend. He's been kind to me but he's got enough help and won't miss me too much" Alice grew quiet, thinking back to her first days at the diner. Joe was gruff but fair and she'd been glad to have the job.

Later that day, Alice and Ken walked to the diner so that she could let Joe know about her plans. The usual gruff exterior softened as she explained her plans.

Now Joe encircled Alice in his ample hug. After hearing the news that she was leaving, Joe wanted to know more.

"Honey, you sure about this guy? You want me to find out more about him?" Joe glared at Hutch over Alice's shoulder as he questioned her.

She told Joe she was leaving with Ken and that had pushed Joe into a protective routine that she hadn't seen before. She smiled, secretly pleased that her boss felt so fatherly toward her. She couldn't remember her own father so it was nice having someone care so much for her. As she left the diner with Ken, she'd reached in her pocket for a tissue to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Instead of a tissue, she'd pulled out two 50 dollar bills.

Swiftly, the next few days came together until Alice found herself sitting in the passenger seat beside Ken. The blond man had joked that the old car was patched together with bubble gum and bailing wire, but the mechanic had been honest with his customer. He couldn't guarantee that the car wouldn't give out again but for now, it was running.

They drove for awhile in silence, each absorbed in their own expectations of the adventure ahead of them. Alice fought with herself and debated about telling Ken the whole story of why she wanted to go to Bay City. She intended to find Sharon because she just had a feeling that her friend was in trouble. But if she told him everything, he might just turn around and take her back to the diner and her lonely apartment. So for now, she consoled herself with the idea that she wasn't really lying to Ken, just not providing the whole story. He didn't really need to know any more than what she'd already told him.

For his part, Ken stole glances at his beautiful passenger. She seemed so innocent and he felt a deep need to protect her. Whether it was her slow southern drawl or just the trust she obviously held for him, he needed her with him and was glad she'd suggested that they travel together. Something told him there was more to her story about her friend, but, he wouldn't push for any more information until they got to Bay City.

He anticipated the meeting he'd been able to set up with Minnie Kaplan, the police advocate. At first she was dead set against talking to him, especially after he'd told her he wanted to write about David Starsky. He could tell she had her own protective interest in the man and he had no wish to shatter that. She relented only when he'd convinced her that his desire was not to slander or over dramatize David's condition; But rather, to illustrate the dedication and realities of being on the police force. The blond even gave her his mentor's phone number back at the university for confirmation of his plans.

Ken had the impression that the Bay City cop would be a tough assignment. Ken thought that perhaps if David Starsky was pushing his loved ones away, then maybe a neutral person could make a difference in the man's life. Whatever happened, Ken knew that his life would change once they got to Bay City.

In about four hours, they found themselves on the outskirts of Bay City. They'd pulled off the expressway once to find a place to stop and eat. After that, one bathroom break was all that Ken would agree too. He was wired. The closer they got to their destination, the more anxious he became. He knew he should have offered to stop again but now as they saw the big green welcome sign looming ahead of them, Ken just wanted to find their motel and get to the Metropolitan Police Division and his meeting with Minnie Kaplan. In reality, he wasn't meeting with her until tomorrow at 2 p.m. but, damn.., he just wanted to get there. As it was, they were getting into downtown just at rush hour. Ken was forced to slow the car but that only increased his nervousness.

"Will you please stop gripping the wheel like that. Your knuckles are white!" Alice caressed Ken's thigh in an effort to focus his attention on the present instead of a destination that he still couldn't see.

It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Ken was a very focused and serious individual. His blue eyes blazed constantly with ideas only he could see. He'd only smiled a few times since they'd met and neither of those times had the emotion reached those crystal clear eyes. She did find that he liked to sing and play guitar. He was good at both but seemed shy as he got lost in a song or just strumming the guitar.

She took out the folded piece of paper that Ken had written the directions to a motel along with the address to Parker Center for his meeting the next day. After a few more minutes of snarled traffic, they found their street, made the turns and easily found the motel Minnie had suggested.

Minnie had made the reservations in advance for her out of town visitor so the room was ready when they checked in. However,

Ken's pale skin flushed pink when he realized that the room only had one bed. It was his fault since he never mentioned to Minnie that he had a traveling companion. Well, they'd work out the sleeping arrangements later. It didn't seem to upset Alice, but then again, nothing much seemed to bother sweet Alice. She took everything in stride while Ken analyzed everything to pieces. Sometimes he felt extremely old. He needed to learn to do as Alice suggested and take life with more humor than frown lines. She'd said that one day the furrow between his eyes would sink deeper with all the worry that he did.

But for now, they made their way to the room and just relaxed before heading out for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**BECOMING HUTCH**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love.**_

--

Sharing the same bed, Ken and Alice found that they loved the feel of being next to each other. But, they were not ready for anything serious and both were able to sleep in the same bed, snuggle and dream of what was to come. Feeling shy the next morning, Ken apologized for being old fashioned but Alice also appreciated this man who showed such respect for her. He was worth the wait.

Alice decided that while Ken went to Parker Center to meet with Minnie Kaplan, she would explore the town within walking distance and look for a job.

They said good bye but not before Ken warned Alice about exploring an unknown town by herself. He worried about her safety and made her promise to call the police station and ask for Minnie Kaplan if she got lost or didn't feel comfortable. He made sure she had the phone number in her purse before heading to his car and the police precinct.

Ken followed the directions to Parker Center, parked in the visitor's lot and made his way to the police advocate's office. Not only was he anxious to meet with David Starsky, but the police department in Bay City seemed more progressive than in the small town he'd come from. A title such as 'Police Advocate' was something new to Ken and he was anxious to see what exactly that meant.

He took the elevator to the 5th floor and followed the red line until he got to room 527. The unmistakable odor of fresh paint got stronger as he reached the office. The blond felt his nose sting with the chemical smell and his throat itched. He felt a sneeze building in response to his allergy prone reactions to pollen and strong fumes. He grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and muffled a sneeze as he reached the door. He knocked and quickly, the door opened to reveal a petite woman with dark curly hair and glasses. She smiled as she drew open the door wider to let Ken inside.

"You must be Ken Hutchinson!" Minnie greeted him as she shook the blond's hand. "Please excuse the mess around here. We've been remodeling the 5th floor and as you may have guessed, painting is still in the works. Things aren't usually so chaotic but the plans sort of got behind after David Starsky and his partner were shot."

Minnie directed Ken to a long table in the middle of the room. The walls were bare, decorated only by a phone and a large mirror. Ken guessed that the room was used for interviewing suspects.

"I really appreciate you meeting with me. I know you're busy.." Ken sat down as he spoke but Minnie cut him off.

"I'm doing this to protect David. Make no mistake, if you don't impress me, if you don't prove to me that you only have his best interest at heart, then you'll get no closer to David than this. I'm meeting with you first, then our police Captain, Harold Dobey, wants to meet you. David has not done well since the shooting and I'm not about to let him be taken advantage of."

Minnie took her glasses off to clean them, stopping the direction of the conversation for a minute. She wanted to make it very clear to this man that no one and nothing would hurt David. If she came off sounding defensive and irritated, it was only because she cared deeply for her colleague. But no one would ever know how much she really cared.

"Excuse me, I meant no offense I jj-ust want tt-to ff-ind" Ken stopped his own sentence. He ran his hand through his blond hair and started over.

'I'm sorry, when I'm nervous I stutter. I really want this me-meeting to go well. Something tells me that David is a very special person. I get the impression that everyone is worried about him but none of you seem to be able to help him. Maybe me, as an outsider, can help him get his life back under him." Ken shifted in his chair and smiled at Minnie.

"It's okay, I can already tell you are sincere. And maybe you're right. Maybe someone outside of his comfort zone can knock some sense into his thick head! He's so withdrawn, which is very unlike him. Usually he's positive, driven and has boundless energy but since the shooting, well, he's given up. Captain Dobey himself took on this case and did a quick investigation to bring James Marshall Gunther down. He's a big mob boss, but Dobey got him. Even that news didn't revive David."

Minnie stood up and began to pace. She measured her next words and had given much thought about what she was going to reveal to her visitor. She was getting good vibes from him and saw in his clear blue eyes an understanding and desire to help.

"I'm going to tell you a few things but if you repeat this to David, then you'll be kicked out of his hospital room and won't be allowed back in. If you think I can't kick your butt, try me buster!" Minnie had stopped pacing and stood in front of Ken. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, feet spread apart. Her body language meant business and the blond didn't doubt that the small woman was a powerful force.

Ken raised his hands in front of him to signal his willingness to comply. Instead of feeling intimidated, he was convinced more than ever that this was where he needed to be.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch, but when you meet David, you'll see what I mean. He's buried somewhere deep inside of himself and just can't find his way back. He and Jerry had been partners for several years. They didn't have a lot in common but they trusted each other. I suspect that David is dealing with a lot of guilt. So just give him room, don't judge him and just go slow. He's supposed to be in a rehabilitation hospital by now but the doctors don't think he's physically ready. They also think that his depression is slowing his healing process. But he just isn't compliant and isn't working very hard in therapy. He just sits most of the time." Minnie hung her head but didn't try to hide the tears that ran down her face.

Ken stood up and encircled her in a hug and as the small woman relaxed against him, Ken swore to himself that he wouldn't let any of these people down.

"It's okay Minnie. I can see how much you care for David. But believe me, I just want to meet him first."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Minnie sniffed, straightened her hair and moved away from Ken.

The door opened to reveal a portly black man in a dark suit, yellow shirt and black tie. His mouth was set in a thin, determined line but he did put out his hand to the blond in front of him.

"I'm Captain Harold Dobey. David Starsky is one of my detectives."

"P-p-pleased to m-m-meet you sir, I'm Ken Hutchinson." The men shook hands, each sizing up the other. But Ken's pale complexion took on a rosy glow as he showed embarrassment due to his nervousness. Either Harold Dobey didn't notice or he chose to ignore it. In either case, Minnie quickly filled the silence with her own mellow words.

"I'm filling him in on our boy, Captain. I think this man can be trusted. He's a good egg!"

"Very well. Minnie can fill me in later. But what the hell do you want?" Captain Dobey's gruff manner left no room to doubt his intention. He would need to find out for himself whether or not Ken could be trusted.

Ken cleared his throat and felt that the easy part was over. This was the man he needed to be afraid of. If he wanted to get an interview with David, he'd have to go through Captain Dobey first.

Ken became serious as he began to explain his desire to investigate and write about a cop's life after an injury. He explained about his criminology and journalism background. He saw the distrust still lingering in the big man's brown eyes. He tried to assure both of these people that he did not want to sensationalize anything. He showed the couple the newspaper article that had caught his attention.

"After I saw this, I knew that David Starsky had to be the focus for my book. I've taken a sabbatical from my teaching position back in Minnesota. I've been gone about a month and I have to file a summary of my plans for my research. So far, I've only submitted vague ideas and my mentor back at the University is getting anxious for solid plans. After seeing this article and now after meeting the both of you, I realize that there's more to this story than just how a cop survived being shot down. It's more a study in determination and..." He stopped as he searched for the right words. He also saw that the captain had relaxed and there was a faint smile on his broad face.

"Son, you've sold me. You're passionate about this. But I gotta warn you, David is not an easy person to deal with right now. Be prepared for rejection and anger." The man stood up, his face set in a determined frown again. His gruff warning made Ken wonder about the brief glimpse of softness he'd witnessed.

"Be here at 11 a.m. tomorrow. I won't tolerate lateness."

Without another word, the big man turned around and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

--

By the time Ken made his way back to the motel, he was tired but exhilarated, despite the fact that his car had stalled out a couple times and only by coaxing it along, did he make it back to his room at the motel. He'd have to think about getting a new car soon.

He decided to get a shower and let the warm water relax his tired muscles. The meeting with Captain Dobey and Minnie Kaplan had gone well. He understood their desire to shield their friend from any more disappointment or harm. Ken had no idea how to approach the man, but he felt that the conversation would steer itself. Quickly, the blond shut off the water, dried off and wrapped the towel around his hips.

As he shaved, he began to wonder what would happen with Alice. He guessed it was pretty naive and old fashioned to expect that they could continue occupying the same space without something physical happening. But he had too much respect for her to make this a trivial relationship. He'd get dressed and see about getting her another room. They'd both be more comfortable until it was right to move forward.

He was about to put his shirt on when he heard a soft knock on the door. He swung the door open to let Alice into the room. As before, Ken marveled at her beauty, scolded himself for missing out on her body and listened to the voice in his head that reminded him that this woman already had a special place in his heart.

Alice bubbled with excitement and missed Ken's introspective, quiet stare in her direction.

"Guess what, I got a job! It was the nicest thing to happen. I found myself downtown but I got lost. I was just fixin' to look for a phone when I came across a bar called 'Huggy's'. Well, I walked in as bold as you please, to ask to use the phone but I saw the -help wanted- sign on the door. You wouldn't believe this Huggy character!" Alice kicked off her shoes, removed her watch and sat on the bed but then flopped back with a tired sigh.

"Well, anyway.. They needed a waitress and I start tomorrow! One of the girls, I think her name's Diane, offered to pick me up."

Ken sat next to her, mesmerized by her chatter and easy, relaxed pose across the bed. He decided not to bring up the subject of separate rooms for the time being. Instead, he leaned back, propped his head in his hand and watched her. She had the amazing gift of being happy in whatever situation she found herself in. She had no home and was with a man who she'd literally met only a few days ago. But she was snug in her own skin and Ken admired that. He never felt like he knew himself well enough to be so comfortable. But something about being with her gave him a foretaste of what was to come. He knew that tomorrow could very well be the beginning of something important.

But for now, he listened as Alice described her new boss. According to her, Huggy was an over the top character.

"Why, he had on this bright red hat, an orange shirt, black pants and sunglasses!" Suddenly she stopped talking and concentrated on a very enjoyable sensation.

Ken gently pushed back a few tendrils of hair from her face and kissed the space that had appeared. Next, he traced the lips that now were silent and planted a soft, easy kiss there.

Alice reached up and caressed Ken's jaw. Their eyes locked, they both smiled and continued their exploration.

--

While Alice and Ken began exploring new territory, across town in a hospital room lit only by the light from the bathroom, a dark haired man sat alone in a recliner, waiting. Waiting for strength, waiting for pain free minutes, waiting to die. David Starsky sat in his hospital room surrounded by things given to him in hopes to lighten his mood. There were dozens of get well cards. They didn't fit on the counters or night table anymore so they were strung up along the walls, a bright array of good wishes. Some were funny, some were flowery, some were hand written. A vase of two day old daisies sat on the tray table. The water was brown and the green leaves wilting. They were badly in need of fresh water but had been ignored by the dark haired man. A few stuffed animals sat neglected around the room. A blue dog on the radiator flopped over on its side. A brown teddy bear, given to him by Captain Dobey's young daughter, sat in the plastic visitor's chair. It had not been disturbed for many days.

David Starsky was alone because he was damn tired of the looks of pity and sadness in everyone's eyes who came into his room. So he pushed them all away except for Minnie, she was just too stupid to give up. And Captain Dobey was his boss, he couldn't very well tell him to go to hell. So the police Captain came once a week and David tolerated the visit, doing his best to ignore the man.

He was waiting for so much that didn't happen. Especially death. What was the point of living if he couldn't be a cop, if his partner was dead and no one cared about him. The fact that he'd been actively pissing people off meant that he'd rather be alone than be a burden.

David pushed forward on the recliner, inching his butt to the edge of the seat. Even that movement caused shards of pain to slice through his chest. He waited until the pain lessened then stood on shaky legs. He waited until the vertigo passed then reached for the walker to his left. He grabbed it, steadied his shaking legs and shuffled toward the tray table on the side of his bed. He steadied himself before he sat down. Again, he waited until the room stopped spinning. He scrubbed his hand over the lines etched in his face. His hand flopped down on his lap. He took in a great breath before lifting his other hand in front of him. The hand hovered and as he watched the tremors move through his fingers and up to his wrist, he grew agitated. The more he watched the left hand shake, the more the visions of holding his gun and chasing a suspect faded from memory. With a great burst of frustration, he swiped his hand across the tray table, sending the vase and flowers sailing across the room. The glass shattered and the flowers landed against the wall and slid in the puddle of dirty water to the floor.

Stiffly, David settled back against the mattress. He didn't try to stop the groan that escaped his lips. The stitches across his chest, down his belly and around to his back pulled and burned. He draped his arm across his eyes and gave in to the daily tears. He didn't try to wipe them away and he didn't try to hide them when the nurse came running into the room. She stood in the doorway, taking in the broken vase, scattered, dead flowers and the lone figure huddled in the bed. She was helpless to know how to reach this man who was hurting so badly. He was lost, but didn't have the energy or the desire to help himself.

This is what Ken Hutchinson would face the next day. A withdrawn, painfully weak man who didn't care about anything but dying.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

--

With the stern warning sounding in his head, Ken made sure he was at the precinct way before the time set by Captain Dobey. Ken had no wish to start out on the wrong foot with the burly police captain. He knew that this man was the wall that could keep him from gaining David Starsky's trust.

He stepped off the elevator and glanced to his right. Through the window he saw the workmen on their ladders, painting the walls eggshell white. Ken heard the muted radio through the glass as the men worked. He stopped, lost in thought. His stomach knotted with anticipation. Captain Dobey had told Ken that he would share the court documents, police reports and offer personal accounts of the shooting in order to prepare the blond for what he was getting into. Again, Ken felt a deep sense of responsibility to this man he'd never met. He felt the pull of curiosity to find a story behind the personal loss but it was more than that.

If David Starsky was as withdrawn as everyone said, then what right did Ken have to intrude on this man's pain? The question took him by surprise because up until this very minute, the only purpose the blond had was to report and write about what makes a cop tick and continue to survive after injury in the line of duty. He didn't intend to make this a personal account, but from what he'd already seen in those closest to David, it may be hard to remain objective and professional without being affected by someone he as yet didn't know.

Ken continued his musings as he found the correct office and entered, after his knock was answered with a muffled greeting.

Before him, the table was strewn with files, books and other documents. Captain Dobey held something in his hands, staring but not focusing. He looked up as Ken pulled out a chair to sit. Without speaking, Ken looked over the papers and folders but did not touch anything.

"This information and this room will be available to you for as long as you request. This is pretty much all the files on David, his partner and the shooting. The reports of the shooting are graphic, technical and just plain ugly. Take about an hour to read over some things. We'll plan on getting to the hospital after lunch and before physical therapy. The first meeting wouldn't be a good idea after P.T. He's always in pain and pretty damn crabby afterward." The Captain pushed the papers away as he stood up.

Ken began sifting through pictures, opting to start with David's police records instead. It didn't take him long to get involved with the impressive work of the detective.

On his way out, the Captain hesitated at the door, his hand hovering over the door knob. It was not his habit to be introspective but he felt the urge to clarify something for the blond. He had made it a habit over the years not to get involved in his detective's personal lives. He had a reputation for being over bearing and short tempered. He demanded excellence from those in his department and he felt sure that those qualities contributed to the precinct's high arrest and conviction record.

However, there had always been something about David Starsky that touched Captain Dobey. Almost without being aware of it, the young detective had found a way into the big man's family and heart. David was strong, independent and had a certain vulnerability about him. The dark haired man never had any long term relationships. The Captain knew he never got serious with any woman for very long and apart from his partner, Jerry, did not have any close male friends. David loved life and worked hard to make Bay City a safer place to live. But there was always something that seemed missing in his life.

The captain turned around, intending to say all this to Ken. But the blond was engrossed in some report, making notes for himself. Captain Dobey decided to let Ken find out for himself just what David Starsky was as a result of a hail of gun fire. Hopefully, he'd also have the opportunity to glimpse a past, connect the present and help David weave together a future that they all could believe in.

--

Ken wasn't aware of the time until he heard the door open. He looked up and realized he'd been lost for over an hour in a story of a shooting, death and it's resulting trial. He'd skimmed over it but now looked forward to his meeting with David.

Captain Dobey had not said a word since he'd walked into the room and Ken didn't either. They looked at each other, glanced at the papers on the table and in an unspoken agreement, headed out toward the Captain's car. Knowing that the anticipated meeting with David would be difficult, Ken never the less was excited and broke the silence as the Captain drove out of the police garage.

"Starsky's got quite a reputation as a seasoned detective." Ken fished his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and placed them on his face. He loved the sun and heat of Bay City, so different from the gloom and cold of Minnesota.

Captain Dobey glanced at the blond. He raised his eyebrow in response to the unfamiliar nickname. Hutch caught the amused look and smiled back.

"Sorry, I know you all call him by his first name. But I've been saying his last name out loud to get used to it. I don't want to piss him off by saying his name wrong."

"Yeah, not a good way to start out your meeting. By the way, David knows you're coming and he knows why. He refused before this to make a statement to the media. That's why Minnie took over as the spokesperson for the department. People wanted to know him, to know more about the shooting. Everyone was calling him a hero. But David didn't want to speak directly to anyone. I don't quite know why he changed his mind when I brought up the subject of your visit. I guess he's willing to hear you out before he throws you out of his room!" The Captain grunted with the imagined scene of a very angry David confronting this thoughtful and quiet guest.

"Well, I don't expect much with the first visit. Probably won't be very long either. But I would like to meet with him alone. I want his honest reaction, not a monitored version that he'd be likely to show to me because of your presence."

Dobey was not pleased with this bit of news. They had not talked about this and he did not like to be surprised. But perhaps the blond was right.

"This is the one and only time you'll get away with such a request. Remember this, to get to David, you go through me. If you'd like to see exactly what that means, keep up with testing my patience. I have very little of it, especially since this Gunther attack and conviction. Be warned, one more last minute decision on your part, and that'll be the end of your story. Got it?" The Captain slapped the steering wheel with a beefy hand to emphasize his point. He heard his passenger clear his throat.

"Excuse me sir, no offense meant. It's just something I thought of as I was reading through those papers. I'm not out to make any enemies. I just am interested in the real Starky... shit, I mean Starsky!" The tension broke with the blond's mistake. Dobey's belly laugh spoke volumes in terms of forgiveness. He only hoped that the real David Starsky was still reachable.

The rest of the trip to the hospital was uneventful. The Captain let Ken out in front of the hospital, gave him the room number and went to park the car. Captain Dobey figured that by the time he'd parked the car and made his way to David's room, Ken would already be waiting to go back to town. But one never knew exactly how things might turn out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

Ken stopped at the information desk to ask directions to David's room. He was given a police visitor's badge to wear while in that part of the hospital. They still were being careful in case there was any backlash from the trial. James Gunther still had many friends with strong connections, so they did not want to take any chances in terms of revenge or unwanted visitors. The Captain had called ahead to alert the guard, giving permission for Ken's visit.

As the elevator doors opened, his nose twitched at the antiseptic smell that greeted him. Ken hated hospitals. About a year ago he'd injured his back and had spent two weeks on complete bed rest and traction. Van came once. She said there was too much sadness there and the chairs were too uncomfortable. Alone, he'd put up with the boredom, pain and the embarrassment of a catheter and the worst thing of all-- sponge baths!

As he rounded the corner at the nurse's station, he saw the guard sitting in front of a hospital room. He headed that way and introduced himself to the older cop. While Bernie checked Ken's name on the list and engaged in some small talk, the blond man gathered up his courage. He was anxious, excited and all of the sudden, unsure about what he was about to do.

Ken felt a sneeze building so he squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to cut off the pressure he felt. He only hoped there were no flowers.

'_Yeah right!'_, he thought. '_A hospital room without a fresh arrangement of pollen?'_

He took in a deep breath, smiled at the guard, who looked as if he didn't envy the visitor, and pushed open the door to David's room. Even though it was early afternoon and the California sun was hot and bright outside, the room had a hazy cast created by the drawn blinds. The only light came from under the closed bathroom door and the brief slit of illumination that filtered in through the open hallway door. In the few seconds Ken took to absorb the surroundings, he noticed several stuffed animals, dozens of get well cards strewn all over the place, magazines stacked on a night stand and slumped in a recliner with his back to the door, was David Starsky.

And as the intensity of a sneeze grew, Ken also saw a large vase of fresh flowers. He only hoped he could delay the powerful reaction and not have a sneeze interfere with his greeting.

The blond stepped into the room and introduced himself, or at least that's what he intended to do.

"David Starky? I'm Ken Hutch--" Two things happened simultaneously, which did not seem to be a great way to start a conversation.

At the same time Ken grabbed for his handkerchief to block the shattering sneeze, he heard David's demand of--

"Get out!" David didn't turn around when he said it but remained hunched in his chair with his back to his visitor.

Realizing his mistake, Ken swore under his breath both because he'd mangled David's last name and because he felt another sneeze growing. Trying to ignore the warning sign of another allergic reaction which he could feel starting in his toes, the blond decided just to start the whole thing over.

"Starsky? I apologize for screwing up your name but again, I'm Ken Hutch--(_achoo!_)" Damn, another sneeze in the middle of his name. He gave up with etiquette and decided just to step further into the room and extend his hand as a greeting and as an apology.

As he got nearer, still David didn't turn around or attempt to stand up but again, the blond met with the same command as before, only louder and more insistent with a small attempt at humor thrown in.

"**GET OUT**-- Hutch!" The shoulders visibly shook with the effort of the emotion and a shaky fist curled up on the arm of the leather chair.

"Sorry, you didn't catch my whole name because of the sneezing, it's--" (--_achoo!_). As if to make a point, another one took him by surprise before he could even get his handkerchief positioned across his nose and mouth.

David scooted forward on the chair, reached for the walker and slowly stood up, using the walker for support as he'd grudgingly learned in physical therapy. He turned around and that was Ken's first sight of the dark haired man. He didn't have a T-shirt on; instead, his chest was marked by sterile dressings that did little to cover a collection of scars and stitches scattered across the man's chest and stomach. David stood, defying the blond to turn away from the brutal sight. As if challenging the other man, David let the blond take in the whole picture before him. Ken saw, even in the dim light, a drawn face with dark circles under sad eyes. His skin was pale, the lips grey. The bare arms were thin. The hands lay slack on the walker, but the left one shook. The body, obviously ravaged by illness, showed no muscle tone. Ribs were prominent. He wore sweat pants which hung low on his hips, as if nothing was there to keep them up. Hip bones stuck out above the waistband.

David slowly moved toward the vase of flowers. He briefly touched the yellow foliage. He dropped his hand and again without turning around, he spoke to his visitor.

"Here, take these on your way out, I don't need them either. Now-- **GET OUT!" **Ken saw the thin back slick with sweat. As David turned again, he was breathing heavy with emotion.

Intending to further intimidate his visitor by showing more of the truth, the dark haired man stared darkly at Ken. But the look that passed between the men was staggering for them both. It could have been 10 minutes that they stood staring, reading each other, instead of only a fleeting few seconds. But in that time, the dark haired man saw in those clear blue eyes something puzzling. The blond man did not back down from the second glimpse of raw emotion. David saw in the eyes that stared levelly back at him, acceptance, respect and friendship. As Ken offered himself without words, he saw the truth reflecting back in the sapphire eyes that were locked with his own. Those dark blue eyes showed anger, fear and in their misty depths, Ken also saw the unspoken request for help.

Without warning, another sneeze overtook the blond. The action broke the standoff. David shoved the flowers toward Ken, who grabbed them as he tried to subdue another powerful outburst. Holding the flowers at arms length, he made his way to the nurse's station.

After he set the vase down on the counter, Ken sniffed and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his nose.

"Excuse me. But maybe someone who hasn't had a visitor today would enjoy these flowers. Starsky doesn't seem to care for them and as you heard, they aggravate my allergies!"

The nurse nearest the desk looked over at the handsome blond visitor. She studied him, sure that she'd never met this man before. She looked at David's chart and saw the note from Captain Dobey giving Ken Hutchinson permission to visit David Starsky. She was curious about this new visitor who referred to the man in room 501 by just his last name.

Tammy put the chart down and approached the blond man.

"So he threw you out huh? Even some of the nurses won't go in there. Me... I just wish he'd let somebody help him" The nurse pulled the vase of flowers closer to her and savored their beauty. So much sadness and pain in her job, but it was worth all the heartache.

"Well, he just didn't want the flowers. He only thinks he's seen the last of me!" Ken stood for a minute longer, intentionally giving Starsky time to calm down.

Bernie stood up as Ken came back toward the room. He had heard the harsh words that the dark haired man flung at the blond. He felt like he needed to defend the detective.

"He don't mean nothin'. It's the pain talkin'. He's a good guy. Before all this, he'd be the first to offer help when needed. Now he's just scared." Bernie spoke quietly but his voice was strong, his head held high. He was proud to be a cop and proud of his role as David's guard.

"I know Bernie. I only just met him but he's tough. He wouldn't have made it this far without a hard assed attitude. I appreciate your belief in him, and I know he does too." Ken patted Bernie on the shoulder.

He pushed open the door, ready for another confrontation. But he was determined to find that crack in the wall David had built around himself. Ken sighed as he walked into the dimly lit room. He turned on the small night duty light. This provided the nurse just enough light to check vital signs without turning the glaring fluorescent bulb on above the bed.

He was surprised to find David sitting up in bed, a deck of cards on the table in front of him, as if he was waiting for his visitor to come back.

Ken stood inside the door, considering his next move. He could turn around and walk out. That would be his usual way of dealing with unpleasant situations. But the voice in his head told him to explore the source of the pain that he had witnessed and to find more of that playful spirit that had surfaced briefly.

"Captain Dobey said you'd be in a good mood after lunch. What happened to that?" He remained standing but moved further into the room. He stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed; his eyes dancing with humor instead of accusations.

The patient's gaze never wavered from his visitor. A slight grin began to tug at the corners of his mouth. It didn't reach his eyes but it was the first positive emotion to appear on that face in months.

"I wanted a beef and bean burrito with onion. What I got was runny mac-n- cheese and chicken noodle soup." The half smile disappeared as he rubbed his stomach. Eating was still a problem. He could only handle a soft food diet rather than the spicy, rich foods he longed for. He tried to ignore the ever present, nauseous feeling that cramped his stomach.

The detective pushed his hand through his dark curls. He winced and grabbed his stomach as pain flared through his chest and belly.

The blond was startled by the reaction. He moved closer to David, ready to reach for the call button.

"You need help, buddy?" Ken scooped up the cards that sat abandoned on the table. David raised his head off the pillow and sighed before he spoke. He grabbed the cards away from the blond and glared at his visitor.

Frustration bubbled up and finally the dark haired man found the words to express himself. Unfortunately, Ken was the target, not the cause.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't think you can come in here and treat me like some lab rat. What gives you the right to poke your nose in my life? You think you're gonna be my saviour? You think you can just pull up a chair and make everything better?" His nose flared with agitation and his eyes grew darker.

He hated the sympathy he saw around him daily, but worse was the cloying way everyone wanted to anticipate his needs. He supposed it was only because people cared, but all it did was to reinforce the message that he was helpless and that he needed to be protected.

Ken backed away, unsure how to respond. Maybe he was being foolhardy, but he didn't take it personally. He saw more than anger smoldering in the eyes that held his gaze. Again, Ken felt challenged. It ws like David wanted to push the blond away, but at the same time, there was a silent plea for understanding. The room was tense; the atmosphere crackled with it.

Ken cleared his throat and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Are you done with the temper tantrum? What if I promise to smuggle in a burrito without onions, will ya give me a break?"

This time the smile that pulled at the corners of David's mouth stretched into a genuine response. The anger melted away and was replaced with curiosity about this very stubborn and gentle visitor.

"You wanna play Pinouchle?" Without defending himself or apologizing, Starsky invited Hutch to sit and stay. He felt like this man understood him. He hadn't backed down and he was still here, but he still wasn't sure what it was the blond expected from him.

Hutch smiled again. He hadn't expected anything when he'd requested this first meeting. Suddenly, he realized something had passed between them and he had discovered more than he could ever have anticipated. He still saw doubt in the dark blue eyes.The blond wasn't about to push. He didn't want to break the thread of a connection.

Deciding to see where this day would take him, the blond pulled up one of the chairs with a padded seat and back. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and agreed to the game.

"I'm warning you, I'm pretty good at this card game. We had a tournament goin' in college and I was the winner!"

"Terrific." Starsky grumbled under his breath. He slid the cards out of the pack and picked them up in his left hand. The hand shook, separating some of the cards from the deck. They slid across the table and plopped softly on his lap. He let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, my hand's shakin' too much. I won't be able to shuffle the damn cards. It's pretty fuckin' frustrating!"

Hutch silently picked the cards up, shuffled them, then placed the deck back in front of the dark haired man. He cocked his head toward the blond, accepting the gesture. Suddenly, he knew everything would be alright. Without a word, Starsky cut the cards and the game began.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

Captain Dobey parked the car and slowly, he walked toward the double doors of the hospital entrance. Half expecting the blond to be standing outside, Dobey grunted, the sound deep in his chest. He'd tried to warn the blond not to expect too much from his first visit. The captain was quite certain that somewhere along the path to David's room, he'd come upon a very disappointed Ken Hutchinson.

He then made his way past a new mother, a pink bundle in her arms. The captain thought back to when his now 14 year old daughter Rosie, was that size. He and Edith had been so happy the day they brought her home. Their older son Cal was 5 at the time and at home with both grandmothers. Harold laughed to himself as he recalled Cal's displeasure that all they'd brought home was a baby, a girl at that. But his disposition brightened considerably when he'd opened a present from his new sister. It turned out to be the fire truck he'd been hoping for. Harold stopped to remember that happy day as the mother and baby passed by him.

Shaking the cobwebs of memories out of his head, he moved on toward the snack shop. The cafeteria was always so noisy and during the first terrible days after the shooting, Captain Dobey would usually come here for a few minutes before going to ICU and later to David's present room. He sat on one of the counter stools and ordered a glass of milk and a piece of pie. He figured that by the time he was done, Ken would be getting off the elevator, ready to leave. Half an hour later, he made it all the way up to the 5th floor and still, no sign of Ken.

Captain Dobey reached the closed hospital room door. He stopped to talk to Bernie when an odd sound filtered out to the two men. They both stopped talking, listened and exchanged confused glances.

The captain pushed open the door but did not immediately go in. Laughing... He heard two men laughing. One of them was David Starsky. Dobey had not heard that sound in over 6 months. He moved quietly into the room but the two men gave no indication that they were aware of anything but each other. An exchange of such friendship and easy banter was an unusual but welcome occurrence to the police captain. He watched as the two men played cards. David's face was open and bright, easy laughter filling the room.

"Yeah, I know Huggy! Your friend will love working for him. If I ever get sprung from this place... hey do you play pool?.." Starsky glanced over Hutch's shoulder and smiled at his captain.

"Cap'n, Hutch was just tellin' me that his girlfriend got a job workin' for Huggy! I was tellin' him that Huggy's one of a kind!!"

"Well, you two seem to have hit it off nicely. I expected you to be sitting in the lobby sporting a black eye, Ken.. or should I call you Hutch?" The captain pulled up a wooden chair with upholstered arms and thick padded back and seat. It was a drab burnt sugar color but at least it was more comfortable than the standard plastic hospital chair.

The three men exchanged smiles and Starsky sat back against the pillows. He tried to hide the wince of pain that crossed his face but Hutch picked up immediately on it. He offered a glass of water which the dark haired man refused. He looked exhausted but satisfied.

Hutch remained standing by the bed. He gathered up the cards and placed them back into the pack.

"Sorry, I seem to have over stayed my welcome. You said you'd be going to therapy soon. Why don't I come back tonight, unless you think you'll be too worn out for more company?" He lowered the head of the bed and watched as Starsky's eyes began to close.

"No problem blondie. Just think I'll rest my eyes for a bit." Starsky's eyes closed but fluttered open a minute later. Then the feathery lashes slid back to rest on the black smudges of pain that spread out under the man's eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

Captain Dobey motioned for Hutch to follow him out of the room. Neither spoke again until they were at the end of the hall in the visitor's lounge.

"Ken, I am simply amazed at the reaction you got out of Dave. He hasn't been interested in conversation or playing games or even watching TV for months. Since he woke up from his coma and we had to tell him about his partner Jerry, he just hasn't been interested in anything."

Hutch made his way to the coffee pot, poured two cups and offered one to Captain Dobey.

He sat at the round table in the middle of the room. The daily paper was scattered across it and a few old magazines sat on end tables. No other visitors were present so the men made use of the quiet room to share their thoughts.

He had no wish to talk about what really went on before the captain had arrived, at least not yet. It was a difficult meeting but important. He didn't want to betray the trust that seemed to be forming between the two of them.

"I'm not sure I had anything to do with it. I think he's just ready to rejoin life again. Do you think you could arrange sort of a field trip for him? I'd really like to get him out of here for a day. I think that would do him a lot of good and we'd have more of a chance to get to know each other. I think he already trusts me." Hutch felt shy as he stated the request. He knew it would be awhile before Starsky would be well enough to be discharged. But an outing among friends certainly would restore his confidence and desire to improve physically.

He was also surprised at how easy it was to like the man. Both Dobey and Minnie had given Hutch the impression that Starsky was withdrawn and difficult to approach. Yes, the dark haired man was hurting physically and emotionally, but the two of them had connected in a way that was not easily understood. There was strength and passion in the harsh words and in the detective's eyes. He was finally ready to face his future. Besides, Hutch loved challenges.

Ken had accepted easily his new nickname,-- Hutch. It felt right, particularly when Starsky said it. David also seemed to like the nickname that fit him as well. Starsky was... well,... Starsky.

Harold Dobey shifted on the vinyl couch and stretched his arm across the back of it. He decided to divulge something else to the blond man. He felt it was important since Hutch seemed to truly care about the detective.

"I think there's some things you should know about David." The captain changed positions again and leaned forward toward the blond.

"His mother lives in New York, which is where David grew up. He came out here after being in VietNam. But he and his mother remained close. He calls her every Friday. Rachel came after he was shot and stayed until her son came out of the coma. At first, he was quiet and seemed to be glad for her help. But then one day, I came to pick her up to take her back to his apartment and she was crying. I thought there was a new problem but Rachel said he yelled at her and wanted her to go home. She stayed a week longer but he refused to see her again. However, he still calls her but won't let her come back." The Captain sat forward, playing with his now empty styrofoam cup, ripping chunks and letting them fall to the floor. He cleared his throat and continued.

"He has a brother but from what I understand, he's younger and in and out of trouble. Nick hasn't contacted David since the accident. I'm not sure when they last spoke. I've never met him and David hasn't wanted to try to contact him either. Just thought you should know."

He didn't want to give Ken the impression that David had no one in his life. The detective had already worked his way into the hearts of Dobey's two kids and his wife, Edith. He tried to keep a professional distance, but he sincerely cared about this young man in his police divison.

The Captain stood up and frowned at the white pieces at his feet.

Changing the tone of the conversation, the captain picked up on Ken's idea for a field trip.

"I think a day trip would be a great idea. I'll approach Dr. Stevens. He's Dave's primary physician. Perhaps it would even be considered part of his therapy. Starsky could give you a tour of Bay City." The captain seemed to test the nickname as it crossed his mind.

Hutch took a last sip of the bitter coffee before replying with enthusiasm,

"Great! I'd love to meet this Huggy guy. My friend just got a job there. Maybe Starsky could tell me where to find a new car. I don't think mine is gonna last much longer. I was lucky that I got to Bay City at all." The men continued to plan as they walked out of the room. Together they made their way to the elevator and to the parking garage.

"You know, I'm not sure David's the one to get car advice from. Wait till you see what he considers to be his pride and joy! It's... well, I'm sure that will be part of your tour!" The captain snickered and wiped his eyes as the laughter bubbled up from his belly and the tears of joy streaked his dark face. The captain didn't try to figure out if the tears were because the thought of David's car always made him cringe or if he was just relieved to have seen part of David that they'd all missed. He couldn't wait to share the news with his wife Edith.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

Dr. Stevens liked the idea of an outside excursion for his patient, just not now. Starsky still struggled with breathing and his endurance was greatly compromised. The doctor and Starsky came to an agreement. If he worked steadily in physical therapy for two weeks, then Dr. Stevens would approve a day out.

After three days, the doctor was amazed at the determination that had taken over the dark haired man. He was motivated for the first time. He no longer lagged behind but pushed himself in the daily workouts. His appearance changed as well. Eating became less of a struggle as his ability to tolerate more foods increased. This in itself was responsible for him gaining some weight and his stamina improved.

During this time, Hutch decided that the focus of his sabbatical needed to change. He'd started out wanting to explore how a cop endured and how he would change after a job related, life altering injury. But it became something else. He shifted his focus and began to explore the history of the police force in Bay City. The metropolitan division was very progressive compared to the town where Hutch came from. The fact that they had a police advocate department, intrigued the blond. It seemed to be a bridge between the police and the general public. It was a way for Parker Center to constantly showcase the image of it's police force. So even though the focus of Hutch's journey had changed, it was no less interesting or inspiring.

The original theme had become just too close. He respected Starsky and didn't want to sensationalize what had happened to him.

Over the next few weeks, the two men learned a lot about each other. Mostly, they learned that they enjoyed each other's company. Their conversations took on the closeness of two people who have known each other for a long time. In a long term friendship, there may be spans of time that, for whatever reason, you are separated because of school, work or family obligations. But once you are reunited, you pick up where you left off; as if it had only been days rather than possibly years since you last saw that person.

The transformation that Starsky underwent was phenomenal. His room no longer was dark or quiet. The blinds were open to let in the brilliant Bay City sunshine. For that matter, the man himself was no longer dark or quiet. He was still in a great deal of pain and he continued to complain about the medical procedures that were still necessary each day. But now, instead of retreating into himself, he sought out the compassion and help from others, particularly Hutch. It seemed that the blond was able to guide him through the daily pain that still reverberated through his body. The blond taught the dark haired man to focus on the outcome rather than the immediate discomfort, to transport his thoughts to a better, pain free existence. Even those times when the pain became too much, Starsky turned to his friend to help him through the panic filled, burning, overwhelming agony of long hours before pain relief could be offered.

He pushed himself in physical therapy. Before, he did only what he was told to do and never questioned the technical benefits. But now he wanted not only to do the exercises but wanted to understand what his body was going through. Hutch also helped with nutrition and the general overall well being of his friend. There were certain things Starsky still couldn't do and may never be able to improve upon but at least now, the dark haired man regained a measure of his former interest in life and the desire to push his progress to the limits of his endurance. Each small step convinced him that he was nearer to independence and dignity.

Starsky tried to remember the day he and his partner, Jerry, were shot in the police parking garage. He had no memory of it and felt extremely guilty. The doctors advised him that he may never be able to recall anything about that day. Many times, an incident is just too traumatic to handle so the brain shuts the event out completely as a way of shielding the body from such a stressful event.

The two men had not been as close as some police partners can be. They were good detectives and trusted each other implicitly. In any given situation, they knew they could count on each other. But they never socialized. They would attend picnics and other police functions, but they didn't have any common interests nor did they double date.

The source of his pain, Starsky realized, was that he felt guilty that Jerry had died. He felt he had let his guard down and did not adequately protect his partner. Therefore, he took the blame for the other man's death.

But as the days went by and Hutch grew more important to him, Starsky realized what friendship was. He knew that there would come a time when he'd be able to express his insecurities to the blond without embarrassment. He trusted that his friend would be able to help him sort through the mixed emotions and guilt he carried.

Hutch also benefited greatly from his time with Starsky. The tall blond began to feel worthy again. Realizing that someone needed him and looked to him for advice and friendship, boosted his confidence which had taken a beating after his divorce. Even sweet Alice saw changes in her handsome Hutch. She had picked up on the nickname and delighted in the smile that now routinely reached his clear blue eyes.

He was learning to be more spontaneous rather than so cautious and analytical. Those qualities made him a good teacher and researcher but in his personal life, he gained greatly from spur of the moment decisions that resulted in laughter and interesting experiences.

Instinct seemed to be a part of this new and improved Hutch. He realized that he had never given credence to gut feelings. The most impulsive, gut decision he'd ever made was when he decided to marry Van. That was the one and only time he'd acted on an impulse that had very little to do with thinking but was all about his body's reaction. That had made him suppress that little voice in his head but lately, he found that voice to be honest and adventurous.

One evening as Hutch made his nightly visit to Starsky, he'd smuggled in two beers. A few days ago, Starsky had playfully badgered his friend, begging the man to bring him just one beer. It was only one and the blond had at first dismissed the request. But that little voice told him that it was a small demand that would actually be a pain blocker and sleeping pill combined. It was a rationalization, but Hutch found it difficult to refuse the dark haired man. So after circling the nurse's station to be sure that they were all busy and had already made their rounds for that shift, the blond quickly slid into the room, the beers hidden under his jacket.

He popped the tops off both the bottles, slipped the opener back in his pocket and handed one to his smiling companion. He also held up a brown paper bag to his friend. Hutch made a grand display of revealing the contents as he handed it to the dark haired man.

Starsky lovingly unwrapped the offering, enjoying the wonderful aroma.

"Oh man, you actually brought me a burrito!" Starsky lifted it to his mouth, took a bite and savored the experience.

Hutch shook his head in amazement that such a small thing could be so appreciated.

"If you have a relapse, just don't tell anybody what caused it!", the blond warned his friend. But the consequences were well worth the look of contentment and joy that spread across the olive toned face.

"Not gonna happen. This is heaven!", the dark haired man whispered, as he continued to chew on the burrito. Starsky set it down on the night stand beside him. While he enjoyed the taste, he knew what would happen if he ate too much of it. He also wanted to be able to indulge in the beer. This was really the first time he'd challenged his sensitive stomach and didn't want to ruin the evening by losing everything that had been so satisfying.

The men began to talk about life and their dreams of the future. Perhaps it was more because of the alcohol but Starsky was able to verbalize his fears.

"Jerry died because I fucked up." Starsky's voice lowered with emotion as the conversation turned serious.

Not sure how to respond, Hutch leaned forward, giving Starsky permission to continue.

"We were digging further into James Gunther's activities and found a real mess. The guy was heavily involved with drugs, prostitution and illegal gambling. We were close to having warrants issued to search his buildings and for his arrest. We should have been more careful. I don't remember anything about that day but obviously, if I'd been doing my job, Jerry wouldn't have died." Starsky's head sagged against his chest. He rubbed a spot on his shoulder and hunched over as if to relieve the pain.

He continued in the low, broken whisper. "I try to force myself to remember, to see what happened. I just wish I coulda had a chance to tell him I was sorry." His voice gave out. He made no attempt to wipe away the tears that slid down his face.

"Starsky, I read those reports. Those guys were professional hit men. Neither one of you had a chance. And from what Captain Dobey says, your injuries were critical and life threatening." Hutch reached out then to his friend. He stroked the uninjured shoulder and squeezed it. "It's because of your tenacity and strong will that you survived."

"Ya mean it's because I'm a stubborn son of a bitch?" A thin smile crossed Starsky's face.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He sighed and his eyes searched Hutch's face. He didn't know whether the relief he felt was because he finally said out loud what had been eating away at his heart or if it was the fact that Hutch believed in him. He took another sip of the beer before he continued.

"Hutch, I'm a cop, a detective. A damn good detective. I don't think I could be anything else. But I gotta be realistic too. My left hand and arm don't feel the same. It don't feel like it's gonna get any stronger than it is right now. Which means, I can't go back out on the street, can't hold or fire my gun. I don't think I could even run down a suspect cause my lung capacity is crap. What else can I do?" Starsky's voice dipped lower with the last sentence. He held up the left hand, inspecting it, watching as it shook.

"Who says you have to give up being a cop? Why not still be a cop but in a different capacity? What hobbies do you have?" The blond put his beer on the floor. The enjoyment of the contraband had lost its flair of defiance.

The dark haired man picked at the label on the bottle. He was quiet for such a long time, Hutch thought perhaps Starsky had forgotten he had company.

"I like cars. I like building model ships. I need both hands to do the delicate work of building those but I'll be able to drive eventually." Again, Starsky seemed lost in thought, talking more to himself than actually addressing his company. But all of the sudden, his head came up, he gazed directly at the blond in front of him and seemed to have made an important discovery.

"What I really like to do is photography! I've always taken pictures during the police picnics and I used to take tons of photos at family gatherings." His excitement grew as an idea further developed, much like the pictures he used to process in the police photography lab.

"Hutch-- that's it!" He snapped his fingers, which accomplished two things. He did it without even thinking about it. But as soon as the clicking sound died away, he stared at his hand as he realized that the fingers had done what his brain told it to do. He was able to actually bring the fingers of his left hand together to produce the action!

Then, he realized what he wanted to do when he grew up!

"I could be a police photographer! Take pictures of crime scenes. Those guys are essential to detectives and their investigations. We rely on those pictures to place the actual events of the crime!"

Hutch had been listening and watching as his friend worked through his fear. The fear began to dissolve and take shape as a workable idea, not just a dream. That night, a new understanding came to him as he saw the anticipation in the sapphire blue eyes. He realized then that his life was taking a different path as well. He no longer saw himself going back to Minnesota to teach at the college. Maybe he could live here in Bay City and teach. Not necessarily at the college level, but maybe... well, an idea of his own formed, but he wasn't about to ruin Starsky's epiphany by crowding the night with his own plans.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is the final chapter for Becoming Hutch. Or is it? I am considering a sequel to take the guys further in their journey. I have been encouraged by your feedback to a story that is a very different look into their life together. It started as a response to a challenge but I found it fascinating to explore how they seemed to be waiting to meet each other. I believe that we all meet people at certain times in our lives for specific reasons.

Thanks again for following Starsky and Hutch on their journey to friendship.

"_**There is no chance, no destiny,no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul"**_

_**--ELLA WHEELER WILCOX--**_

**--**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BECOMING HUTCH**

True to his word, Dr. Stevens gave permission for the first so- called field trip, for Starsky. He had graduated from the walker to a cane in those weeks which made him feel less disabled. He had gained weight and had fewer stomach upsets after meals. Dressing changes were still a painful and embarrassing experience but he was learning to deal with them as well as the many changes his body was going through. He no longer felt his life spinning out of control; rather, he felt that he was now able to take back that control and make decisions based on a future rather than colored by a past that could never be reached again. He mourned what he had lost. But in Hutch's clear blue eyes that never wavered from his own, he saw a way around whatever obstacle came up. In fact, nothing was viewed as a barrier, only a temporary detour.

On the appointed day, Hutch arrived early to Starsky's room. The dark haired man was already up and dressed. It was still difficult to tolerate any kind of clothing next to his torso. The stitches had given way to bumpy, red scars. As the hair on his chest began to grow back around the new imperfections, material made it increasingly more difficult to withstand the tingling and burning. But he was still self conscious about his body enough that he would not consider anything other than at least a short sleeved shirt buttoned to the neck. But this day, no amount of unpleasant sensations would ruin his first day out in more than 4 months.

"Hey Hutch, I got our day all planned. We gotta get it all in and be back to this dungeon by 3 p.m. You still want to go look for a car? We'll go to my friend Merle's body shop. He's been storing my car there since I got shot. Jerry was drivin' that day and his car was first used as evidence but then his family decided to just junk the car."

Starsky's eyes clouded with the memory of his partner. He grew silent but then a smile spread over his face as he thought about his own car. His friends knew that he actually lusted over his Torino. It was a constant source of amusement to all who knew him. Hutch had not seen it yet nor had he heard any of the jokes surrounding it so the blond was anxious to see the root of such joy when Starsky spoke of the Torino.

Hutch picked up on the change in his friend's appearance as he thought of his dead partner. Starsky's shoulders slumped and the pain lines around his eyes grew deeper. He reached out to the dark haired man and gently massaged his neck. Opting to continue the bright mood and refusing to let a dark memory cloud their day, Hutch laughed as he teased his friend.

"Finally, I get to see this marvel of a machine you so lovingly talk about! But I really do need a new car. Mine keeps stalling out and I know I just can't rely on it any more. Maybe Merle would have a good replacement." The men chattered as Hutch wheeled Starsky down the hall toward the elevator. The nurses lined up as if they were saying good bye permanently. They were all so happy about the transformation that had taken place in their long term patient. They were grateful that he was able to enjoy life again. They attributed the change to the man pushing the wheelchair.

Starsky waved behind him as the elevator doors opened. He had Minnie bring him his sunglasses and now he scooped them out of his pocket in anticipation of the brightness outside.

Once tucked safely in Hutch's car, Starsky was ready for their great adventure. He had taken pain meds before leaving for the day. A slightly woozy feeling over took him but he fought back the urge to sleep. Nothing would get in his way. He felt like a kid on the last day of school. He knew he had to return to the hospital, but if felt powerful to be out of the drab confines of his room.

Hutch noticed the uncertainty that had flashed on Starsky's face. The pain lines softened out around his mouth, but the blond knew that his friend was apprehensive. But the promise of a day out was enough to keep both men in a positive and happy mood.

As he gave directions to Merle's, the dark haired man was full of talk about the number of cars that Hutch would have to choose from once they got to this magic place.

At Starsky's emphatic, "We're here!", Hutch looked around, dismayed at the bleakness of the place.

More like a junk yard, cars were in various stages of repair or were parked in line, missing any number of parts. Naked chassis scattered around giving the place a lonely, sad appearance.

Hutch came around to the passenger side of his car, looking around him with dread. Starsky pushed open the car door but didn't immediately get out. His right arm snaked out and grabbed onto the door frame. He didn't seem to have the strength to slide out of the car. He sought out Hutch and lightly touched his friend on the stomach to get his attention. Instantly, Hutch realized the problem. He reached down to Starsky's legs, lifting and guiding them out of the car without making any comment. He then wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, supporting and again guiding him to a standing position. He let the man lean against the car and settle into change of position. He never commented, but stayed close by, ready to help without being intrusive.

As Starsky gained his balance, Hutch continued to scan the lot and garage bays. The garage was filled with cars currently being worked on. A radio played in the distance, an unrecognizable tune but obviously providing someone background entertainment.

"So where's this car of yours Starsk? You ready to show me?" The blond questioned and examined his friend at the same time. Seeing nothing on the face before him other than anticipation, he waited until Starsky pushed away from the car. The cane in hand, the dark haired man called out to Merle.

"Hey Merle, get your skinny ass over here and take me to my baby!" The men made their way to one of the open garage doors and were suddenly greeted by a barage of words.

"Starsky, my man! Finally you grace my establishment with your presence! Believe me, your ride is clean and definitely waiting for you! It's a thing of beauty!" Merle stopped a few feet away, uncertain how to proceede. Finally, the black man wiped his hands on an equally greasy rag. Starsky continued forward, stopped and embraced the car mechanic, the cane hanging loose in his hand. He was slightly off balance and Hutch came up beside him to offer stability. Still not sure of his surroundings, he smiled weakly at Merle, who looked over Starsky's back at the unknown visitor. He offered a watery glance in Hutch's direction, cleared his throat and stepped back, making sure his friend was steady before releasing his hold.

Introductions made, Merle extended his hand to Hutch, all the while assuring Starsky that his car was in good working order.

He guided them to the one service bay that was not open.

"Now listen here, Starsky, you are about to have the experience of your life. It can be very emotional you know if you haven't seen your wheels for a long time. So prepare yourself!" With a flourish, Merle unlocked the garage and pulled up the door. With a great sweep of his arm, Merle presented the Torino to its owner.

He stepped back, watching as a silent Starsky moved into the garage. He stumbled on a few loose stones but righted himself without any help from either man. His attention fully on the car, he looked straight ahead. Indeed, the car had been freshly washed and waxed. The red paint unmarked by scratches or dents. The pure white of the stripes that ran down both sides and over the roof was glistening. For a long minute, Starsky seemed to worship the machine before him.

"Well, isn't she beautiful Hutch!" His voice was quiet, full of emotion and admiration. The car was not only well taken care of but it also represented another life that Starsky was not part of any more.

"This is it? This..--This-- striped tomato, is your pride and joy? Oh brother!" Hutch very much liked the car but sensed the memories that came flooding back to the dark haired man. Merle wasn't too far off in his warning that it would be an experience.

At first, Hutch wasn't sure Starsky had heard him. The man stood, touching the hood, lost in the moment. But slowly, he turned and leaned against the car. He stared at the blond, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Now, what the hell would you know about performance and power.. you drive that piece of crap over there.." Starsky pointed his cane in the direction of Hutch's dented heap sitting in the lot. "You have the nerve to call my car a tomato? That makes your hunk a junk-- a- a - public eye sore!!"

All three men began to talk at once. Merle counted out the reasons the Torino was in such perfect working order due to his skills, Starsky explaining how the car was the fastest in the city and he was the best driver around. And of course, Hutch lovingly explained why his car brought him such joy. He argued that all Merle had on his lot were parade floats from Mars, which caused the mechanic to stalk out of the garage, loudly proclaiming that his feelings had been hurt. Hutch jogged after the man, leaving Starsky to consider his future; not only with his car but with the blond man who had brought him here, in more ways than one.

Even though the friendly argument went on for some time and grew heated with insults, Starsky and Hutch realized something that day. They discovered that they each had been on a journey, going along on different roads but ultimately, they reached the same destination. A connection, a bond, formed that they knew would never, could never, be broken. They were stronger together than apart. It was a connection not easily explained or understood by anyone but themselves.

Apart, they had been Ken Hutchinson and David Starsky. Each proud of their accomplishments but knowing that something was missing. Not until they met did they understand that Starsky and Hutch was who they really were. It was their destiny to come together and find the other half of their souls.

The End?


End file.
